Who Loves Who
by Li'l Yahiko
Summary: Eriol returns to Tomoeda on celebration of Sakura and Syaoran's engagement, when Tomoyo discovers that he's become a ladies' man! Eriol makes a bet with her that she must spend seven days with him and not fall in love, and he'll give up his lifestyle fore
1. Prologue: The Boy is Back in Town

_**Who Loves Who**_

(Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or anything related to it. It's all property of CLAMP.)

Prologue: The Boy is Back in Town

It had been eleven years since Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo had seen him last. Ever since he had left Japan, the only way they kept in touch was via letters and the very occasional phone call. That was why they were so surprised when a letter arrived that he would be in Japan on the twenty-fifth.

Syaoran had only given Sakura her engagement ring the day before the letter arrived, and they hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him about it. Tomoyo supposed that he was looking into the future to find an excuse to take a vacation, but it didn't really matter. They were all quite happy that they were getting to see him again… That is… until they met.

The group of three had all waited at the Tomoeda airport on the twenty-fifth with a sign welcoming Eriol. His plane arrived from England at about four-thirty, and Tomoyo mentioned the butterflies in her stomach were driving her insane. After all, excitement sets in when you see someone you haven't seen in years.

Sakura whispered excitedly to Syaoran, "What do you think he looks like?"

"I don't know. I'm more interested in how he's doing," Syaoran had replied. "After all, he never talks about his personal or financial life. He's too mysterious."

"Eriol has always been that way," Tomoyo said. "After all, he IS the reincarnation of Clow Reed… well half-reincarnation anyways."

"Oh, here they come!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing to the crowd heading into the luggage area.

"Do you see him?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know! What are we supposed to look for?" Tomoyo asked, trying to eye him out of the mass of people.

"Oh, yeah…" Syaoran said. "I keep thinking of the little guy with the bowl-cut and glasses."

"He's twenty-one now too, Syaoran," Tomoyo giggled.

"I'm sure he hasn't changed all that much," Sakura said, glancing over her shoulder at the two of them. "We haven't changed a lot."

"We've probably changed a lot more than we noticed," Tomoyo said. "Things can happen so gradually that it goes by completely disregarded."

"That's true," The lovebirds said, smiling at her. Tomoyo beamed back at them.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? A little welcoming party, I see? Well, how special am I?" A handsome, velvety voice…

The three froze and turned in the direction of the voice.'

"ERIOL!" All three of them said in unison, a stunned expression on their faces.

Before them stood a boy in his early twenties with a long, thin, dazzling face. His deep violet eyes were framed by a pair of glasses, and his long black hair was tied loosely at the nape of his neck. He was dressed very nicely in a three-piece, black suit with a white button-down underneath. Strangely enough, the top four buttons on the shirt were undone, and he looked a bit frazzled, despite the quite peaceful look on his face.

"Oh, you are awfully good," Eriol said, smirking his Cheshire cat grin. "My dear affianced friends Sakura and Syaoran… Oh, and you've brought Tomoyo too! How delightful."

"Eriol!" Sakura cried. "You look---" Suddenly, she seemed at a loss for words.

"-like you've been through the ringer," Syaoran finished, snickering.

"Syaoran! That's awfully rude!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Oh…" Eriol muttered, looking himself over. "Oh! Oh, that!" He then chuckled, buttoning his shirt back up. "My mistake. I was having a go with one of the beautiful flight attendants in the bathroom and she thought we could go a bit farther than we could in that little tiny space."

"E…excuse me?" Tomoyo asked, taken aback by the response.

"Define 'having a go', Eriol," Syaoran said, almost as shocked.

"Oh, you know," Eriol said, laughing. "Having a go! Giving her something to remember me by!"

"Oh, dear," Sakura said, covering her mouth with her hand.

Tomoyo looked at him for a moment. "Come here, Sakura!" She cried, dragging Sakura away from the other two until they were out of hearing range. "Oh my God, can you believe this!"

"Maybe he was just joking," Sakura suggested. "Eriol always did have a strange sense of humor."

"That was no joke," Tomoyo said, frowning in their direction. "It's men like that that made me not date. It's men like that that infuriate me more than anybody else!" She seemed to become more infuriated with every word.

"Oh, Tomoyo-"

"What can you not say in my presence?" Eriol asked, popping up between them.

"AHH!" The two girls cried out in surprise.

"Syaoran suggested that we go get something to eat, my treat!" Eriol said proudly. "Let's go to a nice place and have some lunch, eh?"

"Um… Okay," Sakura said happily. Tomoyo just glared at him.

Eriol smiled back at her. "All right then. Let's go!"

-

Apparently, Syaoran's worry about how Eriol was doing financially was rather pointless, since he had enough money to take them to the nicest Italian restaurant in town after stopping by and placing his luggage at his five star hotel room.

After being led to their seats and given their menus, Tomoyo glanced up at Eriol, glowering once more.

"So," Syaoran said. "What have you been up to lately, Eriol?"

"Eh… I've been around…" Eriol said simply.

"Around?" Sakura asked. "Oh, have you been traveling?"

"A bit. I own a cruise line now," Eriol said.

"WHAT!" Sakura cried. "H-how did you manage that!"

"I was in the right place at the right time," Eriol replied openly.

"Seriously," Syaoran said.

"Well, I knew someone who helped me get into the business. I worked well, and it was given to me when my boss retired," Eriol said.

"Who was this 'someone'?" Tomoyo asked over the top of her menu.

"A lovely little miss I met on vacation. She turned out to be my boss's best friend's sister's husband's daughter," He responded. "Ooh, I think I'll have the fettuccini al-"

"How did this boss's sister's best friend's husband's daughter get to know you so well?" Tomoyo asked rather angrily, slamming her menu down upon the table.

"Actually, I said it was my boss's best friend's sister's husband's daughter," Eriol said. "-and I told you, we met when I was on vacation. We both met on a cruise line, and she invited me up to her room after a day of fun."

"Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Oh, look, the waitress is here!" Sakura interrupted nervously. "Eh-heh! Let me have the uh-- I'll have spaghetti!"

"Uh… me too," Syaoran said rather uncomfortably.

"I'll have Risotto alla Milanese," Tomoyo said heatedly.

Eriol took the waitress's hand and pulled her up next to him, whispering in her ear.

She giggled. "If that's what you want…"

"Thanks, dear," He said, kissing her cheek and letting her go. He gave a wink to her as she walked away, then turned back towards the table, smiling.

"What did you say to her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hum?" He asked, taking his glasses off and cleaning them with a cloth he had retrieved from his jacket.

"Why was she giggling?"

"It's all in the way you say things, I suppose," Eriol answered, putting his glasses back on.

"How did you say that, per se…?" She asked, her voice becoming dangerously calm.

"I ordered and gave her my room key," He said. "That's why I had five made, you know."

Tomoyo stood, her chair scraping against the floor. "I-am-out of here!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Ah- Tomoyo!" Sakura cried.

"No, Sakura, I'm not going to take this!" Tomoyo retorted, looking at Eriol as if he was scum.

"Surely, he was just joking," Syaoran said, staring at Eriol for assistance.

…but apparently, he wasn't getting the hint. He stared at Syaoran blankly.

"Goodbye!" Tomoyo said, walking away quickly.

It seemed to finally dawn on Eriol why she was so angry.

"Why is she so mad at me? I do it all the time!" Eriol said, looking a bit confused.

"Well, Eriol, people aren't supposed to do that all the time!" Syaoran exclaimed. "What are you thinking?"

Eriol sighed. "I'll go talk to her…" He stood and left the two lovers to wait for the food.

-

Eriol found Tomoyo outside the restaurant, waiting for a taxi to call, looking very frustrated.

"Tomoyo," He said, running up to her.

She turned on him like a vicious dog glaring at a piece of meat. "What?" She hissed.

"I… err… I didn't mean to upset you. Please come back in and eat," He said.

"No. I will not share a table with someone like you! You used to be different!"

"I haven't changed that much, have I?"

"You're a ladies' man! You take all respect away from women to please your own selfish problems! You sicken me!" She turned her back on him.

"It's not like that! They just fall for my boyish charm. It's not my fault that I'm wonderful," Eriol shrugged.

"Oh, I can't believe you! You're so pompous and obsessed with yourself! I don't even know WHAT a woman would want in a jerk like you!"

"My, my, my…" Eriol said, stunned. "You're feisty. What happened to the adorably sweet, camera-toting girl?"

"SHE GREW UP!" She screamed. "Now you need to do the same…"

There was silence for a few minutes.

Eriol seemed at a loss of what to do, when it hit him. "Tomoyo…?" He asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Go away!"

"Suppose we could lay a wager?"

"Excuse me?" She turned towards him, looking bewildered.

"Let us make a bet with each other," He replied.

"What kind of bet…?" She asked suspiciously.

"Starting tomorrow, you spend seven days with me."

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT!"

"Ah, ah, ah, hear me out," He said, placing a finger in her face. "You spend seven days with me and not fall desperately in love, and I'll give up my lifestyle and go home. If you do fall in love, you can no longer tell me what to do."

"Well, that would be easy because I refuse to fall in love with players," Tomoyo said. "The only problem with it is that I'll have to spend seven days with you."

"You haven't said whether we have deal or not yet, Miss Tomoyo," Eriol said, holding out his hand.

She stared at him for a few seconds, but all he did was smile, leaving no hidden intentions in his mischievous eyes.

"Fine," She said, taking his hand and shaking it. "You have a deal… Get ready to lose, Hiiragizawa."

"You wish, Miss Daidouji," He responded all too politely. "Now, shall we go back in for dinner?"

"Lets," She said. "-and don't forget. Tomorrow, you'll be picking me up at my house."

"-but of course. I never make a woman come to me. They usually make that decision on their own."

"Oh, this bet is sounding easier and easier," Tomoyo said.

"I'd bet," He said, smirking. "I'd bet indeed, Miss Tomoyo."


	2. Day One: A Rocky Start

Day One: A Rocky Start

Morning came through the translucent white curtains of Tomoyo's picture window and spread across her hardwood floor, all the way up onto her king-sized bed with the white blankets.

At seven o' clock, Tomoyo's alarm clock buzzed her awake. She stirred and slapped the clock with the palm of her hand and rose up her head, a few curly strands of hair hanging in her face.

She threw her feet over the bed and stood, adjusting her skimpy, pink nightgown. She yawned as she padded her bare feet across the floor towards the bathroom.

She turned on the walk-in shower and headed back into her room to get something to wear while the water warmed up.

As she searched through her drawer, she could hear the phone ringing from the other room.

Tomoyo rushed out into her living room and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Tomoyo, it's Sakura!" Sakura said from the other line. "I can't believe you're going through with this! I had to call to make sure I wasn't dreaming! Are you really going out with Eriol?"

"It's not a date! I'm just proving that he can't make me fall in love like those floozies he dates. It's a bet. I'm going to make him give up his player lifestyle! Syaoran must have told you. Heck knows what Eriol poisoned his mind with."

Sakura giggled.

"Now, let me get back to you. I've got the shower running," Tomoyo said. "Talk to you later!"

"Okay!" -and she hung up.

Tomoyo went back to her drawer and withdrew a white, short-sleeved, knee-length dress with a black collar, black sleeves, and three large black buttons near the top. She also grabbed some underwear and a pair of socks.

-

After finishing at the shower and dressing, Tomoyo blow-dried her hair and braided it down each shoulder. "There," She said as she finished tying a white ribbon on one of her braids. "There is absolutely nothing sexy about me. Therefore, he won't be getting any thoughts."

She headed back into her living room to get some breakfast, but a knock on the door stopped her just as she was struggling to grab hold of a cereal bowl that had been placed too high by Syaoran when he visited last.

"Good morning, Miss Tomoyo," Eriol greeted, dressed in a white button-down and brown pants. He had a denim coat slung over his shoulder, and his hair had been pulled back a bit more neatly than before.

"Hiiragizawa," She responded tartly.

"What a lovely place you have here!" He replied, disregarding her tone. It's very… white and beige."

"I like those colors," She said, walking back towards her kitchen. "You might as well come in."

"Don't mind if I do, dear," He said, slipping out of his shoes and stepping in. "-but aren't you ready to go?"

"I'm going to eat some cereal first," She said, reaching for the bowl. She was standing on her tip-toes and working quite hard to grab it.

Eriol came up behind her and placed his front against her back, making her freeze over completely. He grabbed the bowl with more ease and set it down in front of her. "There you are."

"I… I didn't need your help," She muttered, blushing.

"Is that a hint of redness on your cheeks, dear?" Eriol asked, leaning to look at her face. "You don't have a fever, do you?" He mocked, smirking.

"BACK UP!" She screamed, and surprised him into actually doing so.

"Uh- I uh-" He stammered, hitting the other counter.

"You know what? You should be taking me out to breakfast," She said, crossing her arms.

"Wh---- OH! O… of course! How silly of me," Eriol laughed, smiling sheepishly. "Let's go out to breakfast."

-

The table was covered with steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, rolled omelets, pickles, natto, and salad. Eriol had dragged Tomoyo to a ryotei to eat.

"This looks fantastic, hm?" Eriol said, smiling at her.

She picked up her bowl of rice and began eating.

"Eh…heh…" He said, his smile fading. "So…err…What do you do for a living, Tomoyo?"

"Right now I work with my mother," She said.

"I always thought you'd be a singer," Eriol said, actually sounding interested.

"Singing makes you sign your life away to a record company just so you can't sing your song the way you want," Tomoyo responded dryly.

"Now, who told you that?" He asked, leaning his cheek on his hand and smiling.

"My mother," She said simply.

"Well, now… I can assure you that they're not all like that," He said, eating at his rice as well. "There are a few, but I know the good ones."

"I don't care anymore," Tomoyo said. "If I was meant to be a singer, then I would have been one by now."

"Ah--- but you're only twenty-one. You're talking as if you're too old for dreams and hope."

She rolled her eyes. "So, where are we going today?"

"How about a stroll through the park?" Eriol asked.

"Fine," Tomoyo said.

"Fine," Eriol replied.

"Fine!" Tomoyo said more stoutly.

Eriol's eyes caught sight of a cute waitress walking by. "Fine…" He said suggestively, his violet eyes twinkling devilishly. Tomoyo glared at him.

"You're really bad at working your bet, Eriol," She said angrily.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He cried, shaking a finger in her face. "It's only day one, dearest."

"Enough with the pet-names, Hiiragizawa," She answered.

"Oh, but they're so cute on you, Miss Tomoyo!" Her eyes met with his. "-but I'll stop, no problem…"

_This is more complicated than I thought it would be… Most women are so easily wooed by a man with charm, money, and good looks… but not her…_ Eriol thought, eating his rice. _What makes her different…? _

-

After breakfast, Eriol and Tomoyo headed towards the park on foot. Eriol had hired a limo driver to tote them around the city, and he had told him to go off and meet back up with them in a few hours.

Eriol and her walked side by side in complete silence, not really looking at each other. Whenever Eriol tried to start up a conversation, she seemed vaguely interested for a moment, then went back to watching the other people in the park as if he wasn't even there. 

Therefore, Eriol had decided to stare at the lovely young ladies that were walking around. Unfortunately for him, Tomoyo had turned just at the moment he was grinning seductively at a giggling girl that was a few years older than him and yanked him by the ponytail.

"What?" He cried, rubbing his neck.

"I won't let you do that. You'd best get used to not taking every woman you meet back to your hotel room because once I win this bet, you aren't allowed," Tomoyo said proudly.

"Confidence can be your downfall," Eriol said, smiling at her.

"You seemed to be doing all right until you made this bet with me," Tomoyo said, smiling right back at him. "-and soon you'll be in a loveless ditch where you belong."

"I can assure you that I will not lose, Miss Tomoyo," Eriol said sternly, his smile fading.

"You're doing a brilliant job so far, Mister Eriol," She said, mocking his voice when she spoke his name.

Eriol glared at her and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "We'll both see in time, Miss Tomoyo… We'll see."

His eyes traveled over the park, trying to find something else to do, when they met on what was perfect.

"Tomoyo, do you want to go horseback riding? They're letting people ride over there!" He said.

"I guess," She said. "I've never been before."

"Let's go then!" He said, grabbing her wrist. She wrenched it away before he could drag her along behind him. "Ah-"

"I can walk without your assistance," She said, walking promptly over to the area.

-

The man who was in charge of the horses gave Eriol and Tomoyo clothing to ride in, and after they had suited up, they both found a horse they liked.

Eriol's was black. Tomoyo's was white with brown spots.

"Are you ready?" She asked, as the two grabbed the reins.

"Of course," Eriol returned smartly. "I know how to ride a hor-" The stallion then reared its front legs into the air, and Eriol tumbled off the back.

"You know how to ride a whore, do you?" Tomoyo asked, bursting into a fit of giggles. Eriol smiled up at her, chuckling as well, and thus making her laugh even more.

_Wait… why am I smiling? This is humiliating! She's laughing at me!…_He stood and brushed himself off, getting back on the horse. "Let's ride now, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go, expert," Tomoyo said, still snickering as the two rode off along the path together. Eriol merely smiled, as if unable to feel embarrassed.

"Stop laughing!" He said cheerfully. "It wasn't that funny!"

-

Evening had arrived by the time they had finished riding horses, going to lunch, getting ice cream, and strolling through the park again. Eriol walked Tomoyo up to her door and stood, trying to decide what to say.

"Well," He said.

"See you tomorrow," She said flawlessly, opening the door. "-and you'd better take me some place nice. Also, remember that you aren't allowed to look at other women. Ta!" She slammed the door in his face.

He stood outside, frozen by the quickness of her disappearance. "Right, right!" He replied, turning on his heel and heading back towards his limo.

"Are you not staying with her tonight, Mister Hiiragizawa?" The limo driver asked, opening the door for him.

"No," Eriol said, smirking. "…not yet. I won't lose though."

"Yes, sir," The driver said, obviously having no idea what he was talking about.

-

Back inside Tomoyo's house, she sat down on the couch and proceeded in unbraiding her hair. "I guess that could have been worse," She murmured, letting her ringlets of curls tumble around her shoulders. She picked up her phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"Hello?" It was Syaoran who answered.

"Sakura, please," Tomoyo said.

Silence followed for a second or two.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"It's Tomoyo. I just got home," Tomoyo said.

"How was it?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, I got to watch him fall off a horse, and I didn't have to spend any money."

"Sounds interesting. Did he put any moves on anyone?"

"He didn't put any moves on anyone, but he did stare at a waitress at the ryotei we went to, and he was ogling the beautiful women at the park."

"No way!" Sakura cried. "It's so wrong to look at other women when you're on a date!"

"It wasn't a date, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Oh… right, sorry… but you were mad about him watching the others, right?"

"Of course I was. I had to let him know that he'd better get used to not getting every girl he meets into bed with him since I'm going to win this bet!"

"More power to you, Tomoyo! I have faith in you!" Sakura said.

"Thanks," Tomoyo said confidently. "I can't wait to see his little crushed dreams boarding his plane back to England in… six days from now."


	3. Day Two: A Bit of Boyish Charm

Day Two: A Bit of Boyish Charm

Eriol arrived at Tomoyo's door at seven o' clock sharp and knocked.

Nobody answered.

"Tomoyo?" He called, knocking again.

Nothing.

He took hold of the knob, and to his surprised, found that the door wasn't locked. A Cheshire Cat grin ran across his thin face, and he took off his shoes and stepped inside.

"Tomoyo, dear," He summoned, smirking. "Where are you, sweet one?"

It was still silent.

Eriol's long fingers slid across the top of the couch idly as he walked towards the door in sight. "Tomoyo…?"

He opened the door and peeked inside, and his eyebrows played excitedly. "Ah… a sleeping beauty…"

He padded across the wooden floor and leaned over her sleeping form. _Looks like someone forgot to turn on their alarm clock… _He thought, his lips barely a centimeter from her ear. "Dearest, you should wake up…"

"Oh…mm…" She moaned, beginning to stir.

"Come along, honey," He coaxed, grinning quite maliciously. "It's time to get up."

"H…Huh?" Her eyes fluttered open slowly and looked up at him.

"Morning, sunshine," He greeted devilishly.

"OH!" She screamed, her hand flying up and punching him in the face.

"AH!" He cried, stumbling backwards and holding his jaw. "Oh, JEEZ! What… was that all about! Oh, man! Jeez!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS ROOM!" Tomoyo cried, clambering out of bed with a furious look upon her face.

Eriol popped his jaw and glanced back at her, wincing slightly. "YOU ALMOST BROKE MY---my, my…" His eyes traveled down her slender, curvy form that was only covered by her slinky, pink nightgown.

She stared at him angrily. "You haven't explained yourself."

"Ah… well, I knocked on your door and… yeah, I opened the door, and…" He couldn't believe what a wonderful body she had. Lean with just the right amount of curve to it. Nothing was too big, and nothing was too small, and she had some great legs. "-and… ah… um…"

"You came into my house just like that!"

"Well… ah…" He said blankly. "You didn't open the door… So I came to see if you were home… Maybe…" He snapped completely back into his words. "Maybe if you locked the door and turned on your alarm, you wouldn't have to see me here, and my jaw wouldn't be hurting."

"Ah-" Tomoyo froze. "Okay, fine!" She yelled, trying to still be the winner of the argument. "So I forgot a couple of things! I'm the victim here!"

"You talk as if I attacked you or something! You attacked me in case you didn't remember," He said, popping his jaw again.

"It's breaking and entering!"

"I don't think so if I didn't have to actually break anything to get in. Keeping the door unlocked screams come inside, you know."

"Shut up!" She yelled, unable to bring anything to mind.

Eriol sighed and scratched his head. "So, are we going or not?"

"Going where!" She asked, still not quite out of steam.

"I've got another day planned like you and I bet for. If you're going to wear that, that's fine, but if not, get your clothes on, and let's go!" He said, slightly aggravated himself.

She glared at him, walking towards her dresser. "GET OUT!"

"Fine! Jeez, it's not like I haven't seen a woman's body before," He left the room.

She dug through her drawers quickly, not because she wanted to get ready, but because she was so frustrated and needed something to take it out on.

She withdrew a blue blouse with short sleeves and a black, fluttering skirt that fell to her knees, put them on, and began to brush her hair.

-

Eriol was sitting on the couch staring idly at the ceiling when she emerged, fully dressed, a blue headband in her hair, and still looking rather flustered.

He gave her his best smile, hoping she'd calm down. Last thing he needed was an earful on the way to where they were going.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"-but of course," Eriol said. "I came to your door ready, Miss Daidouji."

She apparently was not wanting any smart-mouthing today. The fire in her eyes sent a warning signal in his direction.

"Okay, let's go!" He cried, looking away and chewing on his lower lip nervously. _She can't hate me forever, can she?_

He stood and followed her out the door, since she had already left when he looked back.

-

"This is where we're going?" Tomoyo asked in surprise as she looked out the window.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no! I never get to go ice skating anymore!" She said excitedly as the car pulled to a stop and let them out.

The two walked in together, and for once they were both smiling pleasantly.

There were five couples already on the rink and loads more getting their skates on when they arrived.

Tomoyo seemed to place hers upon her feet with such speed and grace that Eriol just stared with his mouth open. "That's really incredible."

"Do you want me to tie yours too?" She asked. It was almost as if what had happened earlier had completely blown over.

"If… you want…" He said, surprised by her kindness.

She kneeled down and quickly laced his skates up and stood again, smiling. He smiled back at her.

"Thank you," He said.

"Let's go," She replied, stepping out onto the ice.

Eriol stepped out as well, standing a moment with his hand against the wall.

"Can you even skate?" She asked.

"O-of course I can! Nothing to it!" He said, wobbling slightly. _I had no idea it was going to be this hard just to stand. I guess floor skating and ice skating aren't the same…_

_He can totally not skate,_ Tomoyo thought, giggling.

"It's easy!" He replied, his voice shaking.

"Well," She said, taking his hands. "Let's give it the benefit of a doubt, eh? I'll help you."

"Wh---" He blushed at the feel of her soft hands against his own. "If you think that's best, I don't care."

She slowly began to lead him around the ice, and his insecurity began to fade. Sure, he looked like an idiot, being a full grown man who needed a woman to lead him around the ice, but for some reason he didn't care at all. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. He wondered why he hadn't ever done anything like it with his other girlfriends as well. Sure, sex was great, but what about quality time? Until he'd reunited with Tomoyo, he hadn't found himself dwindling upon these thoughts. What was she doing to him!

She giggled as the two skated around the rink. After about the sixth go-around, it seemed he had gotten the hang of it, and the two skated next to each other around for a seventh time.

"You know what?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I haven't done something like this in a long time."

"Hm?"

"I've never actually just gone out to have fun without expecting to get something in return… It's… really nice…"

"It's a good thing. You have to tolerate me for the rest of the week."

Eriol merely smiled. For some reason, he felt as though he wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, where'd you learn to skate?" He asked.

"Sakura taught me," Tomoyo said.

"I always thought you were the type to teach her."

"Nah. When I was five, she was a lot more graceful then me. We seemed to switch rolls though."

"I wish I had nice stories like that. I didn't have any friends when I was born… Well, created, but you know what I mean. I had to make friends… literally. That's why I made Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, and then I met--" He cut off and quickly changed the subject. "Are you cold?"

"Huh?" Tomoyo blinked. "Oh… err… a little…"

"Here," He said, slipping his jacket off and laying it on her shoulders. "Wear that for awhile. It's a little big, but you'll stay warm, I promise."

She stared at him for a moment, then smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"No problem."

_He's not so bad sometimes… He can actually be a charmer! I wonder what he was going to say… I'd better not bring it up. It's obviously a touchy subject. I'll save that for when I'm mad at him again,_ She said to herself, though she couldn't really think that she would ever be mad at him at this certain point and time. He was so nice to her and all. She was beginning to feel special in his eyes, and she didn't quite understand why that made her feel so happy… but either way…

She was.

-

They skated for hours until their stomachs rumbled and their feet felt like they would fall off. Eriol had successfully learned how to do a few tricks, and he and Tomoyo even made up some new ones that involved falling down a lot. When the returned to the side of the rink, it seemed as though everyone had left, but it was probably because they weren't paying any attention to anyone but each other.

"My butt hurts," Eriol said, laughing.

"Falling will do that to you," Tomoyo said, removing her skates. "My feet hurt."

"I can't feel my feet anymore," Eriol replied as he replaced his shoes.

There was a small lapse of silence between the two.

"So… are you hungry?" Eriol asked.

"A little…" She was actually very hungry, but she didn't want to make it sound like she was a pig.

"May I buy you dinner?"

"Aren't you supposed to?" She asked, not smiling as remembered that they were still in the middle of a bet that she refused to lose.

"Um… Yeah, right," Eriol nodded, standing and holding out his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her up, and for a moment, they just stood there, staring at their hands that were still placed against each other.

"Um…" Tomoyo whispered, blushing slightly. "Let's go, hm?""

"YEAH, yeah," He said, letting go and turning red. "Where to?"

"I don't know… Let's just drive around a little and see what we find," She said, and the two exited with each other on their minds.

-

By 11:00 PM, Eriol's limo pulled up in front of Tomoyo's home. Eriol had been staring out the window, reliving the deep conversations that they'd had about art and music and films over dinner when they stopped. He turned to Tomoyo's seat to tell her that they were there only to find out that she had fallen asleep.

She slept silently, only light breathing escaping her perfect lips. He stared at her for a second, looked around, then slid her into his arms.

The driver held the door open, and Eriol carried her to her house. Once again, the door was unlocked, and he made a mental not to lock it on the way out. He stepped out of his shoes and padded inside slowly as not to stir her. Her head was laying against his shoulder, and he couldn't help but think about her. She had really nice hair… and her eyes were stunning as well.

He placed her down on her bed and took her shoes and socks off, then removed the headband from her hair and placed it on her nightstand. Shoes and socks in one hand, he used his free hand to pull her blankets up over her and beamed warmly. "Goodnight… Tomoyo…" He whispered, then carried her shoes outside, leaving her socks by the door.

He got back into the limo and slammed the door shut. "Let's go," He said to the driver.

"Mister Eriol?"

"Yes?"

"Is she like the other girls?" The driver asked, looking blatantly confused.

He placed his chin on his fist, staring out the window, hesitating an answer. "…No… I suppose she's not…" was all he said, and they drove off into the night back towards his hotel room.

Tomoyo slept soundly in her bed, dreaming of art and music and films.

(A/N: This is so fluffy, I know, but I haven't really written fluff in awhile without loads of angst piled upon it. It took me way too long to get this up, I know, but I hope you review! I'm also really surprised by how many people are cheering for Tomoyo. Not that I don't agree by her causes, but Eriol is so funny ((in my opinion)). I'll try to get more up soon. NEXT UP, DAY THREEEEEEE!)


	4. Day Three: Merriment and Misgivings

Day 3: Merriment and Misgivings

Tomoyo's eyes slipped open to the sound of her buzzing alarm clock. She let out a little sigh of content as she slapped it to silence it, then rose up into a sitting position. It was then that she realized that she was still in her clothing from the day before… and she didn't even remember coming inside.

She stood, scratching her neck and noticed her headband on the table. Her bedroom door was open as well… and a familiar scent wafted through the air. "That's Eriol's cologne…" She muttered, blushing. She had never really realized that scent of lavender that fluttered around him. It amazed her that she had started to identify it.

"Is he here?" She questioned, looking around the room and into the living room. No sign of the boy with glasses.

She traveled to the bathroom and started the shower, then returned to her room and gathered up a pair of white Capri pants and a red tank top with her name written across the chest.

-

Eriol lay in bed, his face half consumed in the pillow when a knock on his door startled him into consciousness.

He felt around for his glasses and slipped them on, then wrapped the sheet around his waist and walked to the door, looking tired still. He peeked through the crack as he opened it slightly. "Syaoran," He greeted sleepily.

"Just thought I'd check up on how you're doing with Tomoyo. Sakura's been raving on about it since she hasn't heard from her."

"Let me put some pants on, okay?" He said walking away from the door. He returned moments later in a pair of blue jeans and working desperately to pull a comb through his hair.

Syaoran let himself in and shut the door. "So, I can see that she hasn't killed you yet," He said smirking.

"I haven't really done all that much to be killed over," Eriol replied effortlessly. "She and I are on better terms than we were."

"Well, that's certainly good," Syaoran said, leaning against the door. "What've you been up to?"

"Eating out since I can cook to save my life. Yesterday she taught me how to ice skate," He replied, shrugging.

"She TAUGHT you? Didn't you already know?"

"No, not really," He said, smiling sheepishly. "It was easy after a few laps around the rink. It was, dare I say it, fun."

"-and there's been no sex involved," Syaoran said, looking out Eriol's window.

"I haven't even… Well, I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it. I am a man after all… but not really, no. I just enjoyed her company, I suppose. When she's not shooting daggers at me through her eyes, she's a pleasure to talk to. It's not often you find a woman who enjoys the finer things in life like art, and music, and--"

"That's incredible," Syaoran said, smirking at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're starting to like her!"

"I always liked Tomoyo, Syaoran," Eriol responded, a look of confusion on his face.

"Not that kind of like. You know… _like_ her, like her."

"Are you daft?" Eriol cried, taken aback by his observations. "I have no feelings for her like that! We're merely acquaintances!" He walked into his bathroom.

"Then why are you taking her out and laying on all this charm?"

Eriol slapped some of his cologne along his neck, then emerged while slipping a white top around his shoulders. "I want to win the bet, Syaoran! I can assure you that the only one falling in love is her!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow of suspicion, then shrugged. "Well, if you say so."

"Well, I do say so," Eriol said, tucking in his now buttoned up shirt and proceeded to braiding his hair with much difficulty. "This damned hair…"

"Why don't you cut it?"

"Women love my hair!" Eriol replied snappily as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Well," Syaoran walked passed him and slapped him on the cheek two times, "Good luck, lover boy." -and he was gone before Eriol could retort.

"Me in love? Foolery," He muttered, throwing his braid back behind his head. Her face came into his mind, that smiling look she had given him the day before. His cheeks flushed, and he furiously busied himself to making his bed.

-

Tomoyo tied her hair up in a ponytail with a red ribbon, her luxurious curls tumbling down her back. She entered her living room once more, sighing in satisfaction of being clean and ready to go.

She searched her refrigerator for something to eat when her doorbell rang.

When she opened the door, Eriol stood before her, his usual grin upon his face. "Good morning."

Tomoyo smiled at him until she realized what she was doing, then greeted promptly. "Eriol."

His grin grew wider. "So, it's not Hiiragizawa anymore?"

She had still slipped up.

"F-for now," She responded, thinking of something just in time.

Eriol chuckled slightly, his amethyst eyes glittering playfully. Tomoyo blushed slightly. _He's got such absolutely beautiful eyes…AH! What am I thinking!_

"Do you want to go out to breakfast?" He asked.

"I'm tired of eating out. I'll get fat," She said. "So, I'm going to have a bowl of cereal. Do you want some?"

Eriol was silent for a second, wondering how she thought she would ever be fat, then nodded. "Sure!"

-

The two sat across from each other at Tomoyo's table, munching on their Cheeriosä. Eriol couldn't help but think that cereal could be terribly loud when he wanted to say something. He stared at her deeply, never being at such a loss for words. What could he say that wouldn't get him slaughtered? He knew he had to slip up eventually, but he was working on it.

She glanced up, feeling eyes peering upon her. "Problem?" She asked.

"Oh! Uh---" He looked around nervously. "You… err…look…really nice today…" He said.

"Thanks," She said. "You too."

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"Do you only own button-downs?" She asked, leaning her chin on her hand, her spoon dangling daintily between her index and middle finger.

"I guess I've always preferred those kind of shirts as apposed to t-shirts. I feel like I look more adult or something. I was Clow Reed after all, and he was a very proper man. I guess I just picked up my dressing habits from him, though I don't wear the colorful coats with designs of the sun and the moon like he did."

"Well, I suppose we prefer the clothing that suits us best," Tomoyo said, a smile playing on her lips that she was forcing herself to prevent.

"You're lucky then. You look wonderful in all different styles," He said, beaming.

"Lay off the magic, player," She said, hiding her shock with a dead-pan attitude.

"Last time I checked, Sakura had all the magical cards locked away in her room," He replied simply.

Tomoyo shoved her mouth full of cereal since she had nothing to say.

Eriol drank the milk from his bowl and took it to the sink, then proceeded in washing his dish.

Tomoyo stared, jaw dropped at him. "You're… washing it?"

"It would drive me insane if I didn't, and I don't want to spend the whole day thinking about it," He said, scrubbing it clean and drying it with the towel next to the sink. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No… I'm… impressed, actually," She said, smiling. "Flattered even…"

He took her empty bowl and starting washing it too, along with the spoons. "What can I say? I like my place clean."

"It's about time someone besides Sakura agrees with me," Tomoyo said, pushing her chair in. "She says that Syaoran has the tendency to be a slob."

"Shall we be off?" He asked, drying his hands.

"We shall," She said, following him out the door. "By the way, have you always worn that lavender cologne?"

"Yes. It's lovely, isn't it? I bought it in Paris," He said, opening the limo door.

"Paris!"

-

"So, where are we?" Tomoyo asked as the car stopped. The driver opened the door for the both of them, and they stepped out.

"The carnival," He said effortlessly.

Tomoyo stared at the rides and miscellaneous tents in childlike wonder. "I love the carnival!"

"Everyone loves the carnival!" Eriol laughed, grabbing her wrist. "LET'S GO!"

She giggled as he dragged her inside.

-

The dazzling music and churning rides kept them both enchanted as they traveled down the rows of booths. Eriol looked over at her with his sweetest smile, then dropped it as he stared at her. She really was quite pretty.

She turned to look at him, and he quickly averted his eyes. "So, what do you want to do first?" He asked, blushing slightly. _What's gotten into me?_ He asked himself, chewing on his lower lip.

"Roller coasters!" Tomoyo cheered, grabbing his wrist and bolting through the crowd. "Let's go!"

He stared at her hand gripped firmly around his and smiled warmly, then shook his head. _It must be the lights… Yeah, and it's warm out._

She pulled him into line with her and stared excitedly ahead. It was as if she was a child running around with her 'Sakura-chan' again. It was a sight for sore eyes in a way to see that she was still the same Tomoyo that she used to be, even if it was only deep down inside. For a moment, he even half-expected her to whip out her camera.

The line dwindled down until they were up, and Tomoyo sat in the back. Eriol sat next to her, and the bar went down on their waists.

Tomoyo smiled ear-to-ear, looking at the bar, then realized that Eriol's hands were trembling. She looked up at him to see his face, pale as a ghost with nervous features.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Fine, fine," He said, though he certainly didn't sound fine.

"You're not… scared are you?" She asked.

"Eh-heh…" He said, blushing. "Maybe a little."

"Well, okay then," Tomoyo said, staring back ahead of her.

"Okay… Maybe a lot…" He then responded.

"So you are scared?" She asked, feeling a bit guilty that she had pulled him into it without even asking.

"Absolutely mortified," He said with a smile.

"Then, we should get off. I'll just-"

…but it was too late. The ride jerked and began its way down the track. Eriol paled even more.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not bad, I promise!" She assured, hoping to cheer him up.

"Screaming metal deathtrap…" He murmured as the coaster started upwards.

"Oh, come on," She tried again. "It's really fun, I promise!"

"I suppose I should have said something…"

"Look," She said, placing her hand on top of his. "You can hold my hand if you're really scared." She smirked slightly, apparently beginning to feel superior.

He looked into her eyes, and for a moment their gazes locked.

"Thank-" He began when suddenly the coaster went zooming downwards. Eriol screamed and clutched onto her.

"WOO!" Tomoyo yelled, having the time of her life as Eriol said prayers into her shoulder.

The ride went in two loops, a few corkscrews here and there, five hills, and then slowed to a stop in front of the waiting crowd.

Eriol had not let go of her since the first drop, and she practically had to yank him off of her. His hair was a distorted, nappy mess, and his glasses were crooked on his face. As if he didn't look bad enough, he collapsed once they were off the ride, and she had to help him to a bench.

She fanned him with her hand, doing all she could not to laugh. "No… more… roller coasters…" Eriol panted, leaning his head back.

"Oh, give it a rest," She said. "We're alive aren't we?"

That didn't seem to make him feel better.

"Hey, the only one who got hurt was me," Tomoyo responded to the silence in a huffed tone. "-and that was because you dug your nails into me like a cat in a swimming pool!"

"I…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry…"

She gawked at him, taken aback. Apologizing? For what? "It's no problem…. Wuss."

Eriol pouted but did not respond. Indeed, he felt like a wuss. He'd almost passed out over a ride that his friend who happened to be a girl was not afraid of in the least. He figured this had to be one of those moments that he would look back and laugh at later in life.

Then, Tomoyo burst out laughing. Apparently, her moment was now.

He blushed in humiliation, but after a few moments, his lips curled into a smile and he laughed too. "Yeah, I know I'm really spineless when it comes to roller coasters," He said as they calmed down. "They just don't settle with me. Let's go ride something else."

"What do you want to ride?" She asked, standing.

"Let's walk around and see our options," He said, standing as well.

The two began their stroll through the park. Occasionally they stopped to play a few games that were impossible to win, but with some 'help' of Eriol's magic, he managed to win her a pink teddy bear.

"Ooh, look! There's the Tilt-o-Whirl!" Eriol exclaimed, pointing at it. "We should ride that!"

"Eriol," Tomoyo said.

"Yes?"

"Why do you take me on these long trips with all this fun stuff? This is part of your bet, but why would you want to spend all this money-"

"I choose these places because I like these places… and because… I like spending time with you." He turned and smiled at her, his most sincere one in mo--- ye--- a very long time.

She blushed. _He has a nice smile…_

"COME ON!" He dragged her to the tilt-o-whirl before she could say anything else.

The rest of the day was spent on several rides that didn't include roller coasters, loads upon loads of greasy fair food, and many losses at the rigged games.

By ten o' clock that evening, they had arrived at Tomoyo's house with no money in their pockets, no strength left to walk, and one pink teddy bear that Tomoyo had won and given to Eriol.

"Thank you for the wonderful time," Tomoyo said, standing in the doorway.

"It wouldn't have been nearly as fun without you," He said awkwardly, rubbing his neck and smiling. "Well, uh… sweet dreams."

"You too…"

"Always," He responded as she shut the door.

That was when he looked down and saw on the ground a red ribbon that had fallen out of Tomoyo's hair. For a moment he contemplated knocking and giving it back, but instead, he picked it up and headed for the car, ribbon in one hand, bear in the other.

As the limo took off into the night, he slipped the ribbon around its neck and tied it in the front. "Now, what should I name you?" He asked. "I'm not very good at this…"

"Why don't you name it Tomoyo, sir?" The driver suggested.

"Yeah…" Eriol whispered, shutting his eyes. "Why don't I?" He fell asleep.

(A/N: WOO! Long chapter! WOOO! Chapter period! HOO-RAH!)


	5. Day Four: Hurt Feelings

Day 4: Hurt Feelings

Eriol snored, hugging his pink bear while he slept in the back of the limo. The driver was his friend, but apparently he didn't like him enough to carry him into the hotel and put him to bed. Either that, or he didn't have the strength.

Drool trailed out of the side of his mouth as it often did when he slept alone and left a wet spot on the bear's arm.

A tap on the window sent him into a frenzy as he flew up onto his arms and looked around in a panic.

The one at the window was Syaoran.

Eriol, not even bothering to wipe the drool off his face or move his hair out of his eyes, crawled over to the window and rolled it down. "Morning," Syaoran said.

"Hey," Eriol said, lifting up his hand.

"Why are you sleeping in the car?"

"Beats me. Guess I fell asleep after dropping Tomoyo off last night."

Syaoran leaned on the window frame, peering in at Eriol.

Eriol leaned back against his seat and smiled. "It was lots of fun. We went to an amusement park. She made me ride a roller coaster which wasn't so great, but then we rode the Tilt-O-Whirl and played Cowboys and Indians on the carousel, and-"

"Sounds like you enjoy spending time with her," Syaoran said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"She's fun," Eriol replied, grinning. "I feel like I can tell her anything."

"_Any_thing?" Syaoran played, his eyes lighting up mischievously.

"Well, stuff I don't trust you with anyways," Eriol responded, staring at his fingernails. Syaoran's head fell down on the window frame, but he managed to lift it up again before Eriol looked his way.

"You've got a little---" Syaoran mentioned, pointing to his chin.

"Oh," Eriol said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "So, why do you stare at me that way, huh? So what if she's my friend, ah?"

"You seem to be really attracted to her, that's all," Syaoran said.

Eriol exited the car. "I thought we already discussed this yesterday."

"Maybe you're in denial."

"Maybe you're being stupid and looking too far into things, but then that's nothing new," Eriol retorted, glaring at him as he headed in the direction of his hotel room. "You're forgetting, sir, that I've got a bet to win, and if I want to win, I have to turn on the charm a bit."

"So… you're just pretending to be in love with her so she'll lose?" Syaoran asked, looking a bit outraged.

Eriol didn't respond as he entered the hotel and let the glass doors shut behind him. Syaoran thought for a moment to follow him but decided that he was too tired to argue and complain with Eriol. Eriol usually won those kind of things anyways.

-

Tomoyo had fully dressed in a white, short-sleeved button-down, black hoop skirt, and black sandals. She'd pinned her hair up in a bun with little strands of it hanging around her ears.

She opened the door on the second ring of the doorbell, and Eriol stood there, beaming his usual Cheshire Cat grin. He'd put on a white button down with a black coat and matching slacks. She was worried they'd look related.

"Shall we go?" He asked, not realizing the similarities. "We can eat breakfast wherever you want."

"Okay," She responded simply.

-

The silent car ride there was driving her insane. He wouldn't speak, and therefore, she was forced to think. Her wandering eyes kept glancing at certain parts of him, like his long hair that was in need of being cut, those deep, intriguing eyes, that little part of his chest that showed where his shirt wasn't buttoned…

He of course was thinking as well, but for once in his life not about a woman's body. His thoughts were hanging on the words Syaoran had been saying to him not two hours ago that morning. It seemed his brain had wrapped around them and wouldn't let go.

Tomoyo looked down at her hands in her lap to prevent watching him again, but that was when she began thinking other thoughts like, _I wonder what his skin feels like_ and _He has such a beautiful face._ She kept mentally slapping herself, but that side of her wouldn't give in. That mental her must have enjoyed the pain, the little witch!

Eriol saw her battling herself a little too visually in her eyes and calmly said, "Um, Tomoyo?"

"MASOCHIST!" She screeched, then turned red in embarrassment.

Eriol raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Actually no. Where'd you hear that?"

"No, I was talking about---" Her blush deepened. "Never mind…"

"We're here," He said simply. "Try not to yell out like that in the restaurant. We can save that for home, dear." He winked, and it was then that she remembered that they were indeed still betting on a winner.

"Humph!" She said, getting out. "Don't call me dear, Hiiragizawa."

"Weren't we on a first name basis for awhile, _Miss_ Tomoyo?" Eriol replied coldly as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Maybe I changed my mind," She responded, glaring at him. _I can't let him get a hold on me… I'm too stubborn to lose!_

"Apparently," Eriol said. "I thought we were getting along pretty well until you decided to start acting like a bi---ah… I mean, acting this way."

Her glare began to throw daggers at him.

They entered the restaurant. Eriol had a bad feeling about today.

_Just when I was making some progress too… Man…_

-

"So, ah-" Eriol tried to start up conversation once the meal was half over.

"Don't talk to me."

"What?" He sighed in frustration. "Were you like this with your other boyfriends?"

"You are NOT my boyfriend!" She replied, blushing.

"Ah-" He couldn't believe he'd said that. "I… I didn't mean it that way…"

"Humph."

"So err… tell me about your past relationships," Eriol said, smiling nervously.

"I'll tell you they all sucked, especially the last one."

"How come?"

"He was always so clingy. He wouldn't leave me alone, and I was afraid he was going to start stalking me. He was creepy, okay?"

"Um… okay…" Eriol said, shoving a bite of food in his mouth.

"So… I've been wondering about something…" Tomoyo said, as Eriol lifted his bowl to his mouth.

"Mm."

"Whatever happened to Miss Mizuki?"

He slammed the bowl down on the table, looking rather peeved. It was the first time she'd seen him not looking like his cool, calm self.

"Uh…" She muttered.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to talk to you," He said, closing his eyes and lifting up his tea. He slurped it quickly and slammed the glass down, then proceeded to hurriedly finishing his meal.

_Was it something I said?_ She wondered. _Jeez, what's his problem?_

She figured she'd never know unless she asked (that was what she'd always been taught anyways) and so she asked, "What's your problem?"

"You know what? Maybe you're my problem, _Miss_ Tomoyo," He replied heatedly, relaying a mocking tone on the word Miss.

She glowered at him. "Well, _excuse_ me for living," Tomoyo retorted.

"You're excused," Eriol responded, sipping his tea.

She smacked the glass out of his hand, it crashing to the floor and causing people to turn and look at them. "Why'd you become like this all of a sudden, huh! You don't have to act so pissed! I just asked you a question!"

"Maybe I didn't want to answer it!" He yelled.

"It was just a simple subject!" Tomoyo yelled back.

"MAYBE!" He screamed, standing. "Certain subjects should not be brought to others' attentions." He panted, staring angrily at her. It was the first time she'd seen that wild look in his eyes.

"Call your driver! I wanna go home!" She cried.

"You can walk home for all I care!" Eriol responded, crossing his arms. "Go ahead and leave."

"I'm going…" She mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes.

Eriol glanced over his shoulder just as she turned to walk away, and he saw what he'd never expected to see…

Tears were streaming down Tomoyo's face.

She was gone before he could say anything.

-

"Admit it. You buh-lew it," Syaoran said, leaning against the wall of Eriol's hotel room.

"Mmph, mrrgh," Eriol said.

"What?"

He lifted his face off the pillow. "I said, I know."

"Oh," Syaoran replied. "Jeez, why'd you have to get so mad? What'd she say?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Apparently," Syaoran said waltzing over to the window. "You really hurt her you know. Sakura says she won't answer the phone."

"That bad, huh?" Eriol muttered, pulling his blanket up closer to his face. He'd felt guilty enough as it was, and now he was feeling even worse if possible.

"Yeah," Syaoran said, lifting a curtain and peeking downward. "Tomoyo's really sensitive. She just puts up a tough front."

"I feel terrible…" He said, covering his head. "Just shoot me."

"I don't have a gun," Syaoran replied, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you just apologize?"

"She won't answer the phone, dip-stick. I doubt she'd answer the door, especially if it was me."

"Then, find some way to make it up to her," Syaoran said, heading towards the door. "If you don't hurry, you'll lose the bet… and her…" He slammed it behind him before Eriol could make a remark.

"I feel like everyone is walking out on me today," Eriol said, plopping down on the bed and running his hand through his bangs. "-Stupid Syaoran… What am I supposed to do!"

-

Tomoyo spent her day at home watching her favorite movies while wearing her pajamas. She was just sobbing over the ending of a tragic romance movie when the phone rang again. "Jeez!" She cried, finally picking it up. "Hello?"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried in relief. "I've been so worried! Why wouldn't you answer?"

"Hello, Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said. "I err-- was watching movies. I didn't hear it ring."

"Oh, so Eriol didn't actually get to you?"

"Who's Eriol?" She responded flatly.

"-or he did… Hey, how about we go out on the town tonight to make you feel better? We could go clubbing with Yamazaki and Chihiro or-"

"No offense… but I'd rather just chill out here… alone…"

"-but-"

"I'm not really in a people person mood right now so… maybe next week."

"Oh… okay," Sakura responded. "Well, if you change your mind, give me a ring on my cell phone, and I'll come pick you up."

"Right," Tomoyo hung up.

The sky went dark in another hour, and Tomoyo lay on her couch, staring at the ceiling fan while listening to the movie that was playing on the screen.

A knock on the door forced her up. She padded across the room and opened the door a crack. "Listen, Sakura, I-"

"I was requested to give this to you," A young man said, holding out a box with a note on it. Before she could ask about who it was from, the boy zoomed off.

She took it inside and pulled the note off the package, opening it.

_Come down to the docks in twenty minutes. Wear this when you get there, and I promise to make it worth the walk. I know how good you look in blue._

She raised her eyebrow and opened the box, then gasped.

Tomoyo pulled the long, royal-blue silk dancing dress out from within. It had spaghetti straps and a split up the left side, and the end of the dress skirt was decorated with black lace in the shape of butterflies and flowers. She stared at in awe for a long time, then decided that the trip down there was already worth the walk. Why she would need it at the docks, she didn't know, but at the moment she didn't care.

She'd been admiring that dress in the store windows for months.

-

She'd tied her hair back in a bun with loose strands dangling down and decorative pins sticking out of if. Her eyes were highlighted with a hint of blue eye-shadow, and her lips had been painted deep red. On her ears she placed sparkling diamond earrings that matched the necklace she wore (Sakura had bought them for her for her birthday two years ago). She even wore royal-blue heels that matched the dress. After all, in an outfit like that, one must go all out.

"What am I doing here?" She asked herself aloud as reality started setting in. It was cold and dark at the docks, and there was nothing there.

-or at least that was what she thought.

"I didn't think you'd come," A familiar voice said as the lights flickered on.

There was a medium-sized boat with a large front deck sitting before her with colorful lanterns hung all around. There was a table and chairs near the edge and a piano on the other side. A man was playing music.

…and then there was Eriol. He had dressed up in a tuxedo with a white jacket and tied his hair back more tightly. He'd even greased back his bangs a bit though the stubborn things still hung in his face some. She hardly recognized him.

"Do you like the dress?" He asked, smiling kindly.

She was too mesmerized by the situation to answer.

"Well, come on up here," Eriol laughed, beaming. "Come here, Tomoyo!"

She slowly headed up to the ship and stepped onto the deck. "Eriol…?"

"You look lovely this evening, Tomoyo," He said, taking her hand, leaning down, and kissing it.

"Wh-what are you doing?…" She breathed, still lost in the moment.

"When I apologize, I like to do it in style," Eriol replied. "Won't you say we're in style?"

"Oh… Yes, yes! Thank you very much!"

"Don't thank me," Eriol said softly, touching her face. "I don't want to win you over by giving you material possessions. I just wanted you to know I didn't mean to hurt you before… I'm just… a bit insecure… Can you forgive me, please?"

"I…" She blushed. "Yes… I… I forgive you, Eriol."

"Splendid," He said. "Now… shall we dance?"

"Um… o-okay…"

They slowly started into a dance, spinning and twirling around. Tomoyo was constantly watching her feet.

Eriol giggled slightly. "Stop watching or you'll never get it!"

"I… I can't help it! I've always been so bad at this!" Tomoyo grumbled.

Eriol stopped and took her chin in his thin fingers. "Here… Look into my eyes…" He lifted her face to look at him.

For a moment, the whole world faded away from both of them. It was just him and her, the sound of the music far from hearing. She couldn't remember where she was or why she was there, but she knew the warmth of his hands on her waist and chin were quite nice, and those deep, intoxicating eyes were locked into hers.

His entire face was serene, in fact. Those eyes… that cute nose… those soft, pink, kissable lips…

Her eyes were half-closed as she moved closer to him, unaware of what she was doing. He seemed a bit surprised by the move but didn't move. Closer… and closer…

She gasped as she was flung back into reality, and just in time too. They were centimeters apart, and he seemed about ready to go too.

She stepped back and walked away. "See you tomorrow," She said quietly, leaving the boat.

He stared after her, flushing deeply.

"Sir… do you need me to go fetch her, sir?" The man at the piano asked.

Eriol walked to the edge of the ship and leaned over the railing. "No… go home… I need to think…"

He saw her quickly fading into the distance.

The heat of her breath near his lips made his entire face tingle. It felt so good, so… right… was that the word for it? He wasn't sure. He didn't care. It was… wonderful.

He let out a contented sigh, then smiled slightly.

The moon hung in the sky, shining large and brightly.

He gasped. "Woah! What's gotten into me!" He exclaimed, slapping himself. "I must be lonely…"

Tomoyo ran towards home, carrying her shoes, bright red in the face. _NO! I refuse to fall for his tricks! I refuse to feel that way!_ She told herself. _I won't give in! I won't give in! Eriol will NOT BEAT ME!_


	6. Day Five: Eriol's Story

Day 5: Eriol's Story

Tomoyo was eating breakfast when a knock came to the door. She got up and went over.

The moment she opened it, she stepped back, surprised to see Eriol. It wasn't that he was there, but the fact that he was… wearing a pair of blue jeans, hiking boots, a white t-shirt, and a red plaid blouse (wide open, un-tucked, and rolled up to the elbows). His hands were in his pockets, and he was beaming at her.

"Eriol… what happened to you?" She asked. "You look like a lumberjack."

He laughed. "I didn't want to mess up my good clothes. Where we're going, they certainly would be."

She raised her eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

"Hiking," He replied simply.

-

She wore a pink shirt that was too big for her and a pair of blue jean capris, despite Eriol's advisory to wear old clothes. Her hair was braided down the back and tied with a pink ribbon.

The two were hiking up a wooded mountain, far out of Tomoeda. It was very scenic, and though there were many leaves on the path, it was easy to walk. The strolled idly upwards for quite a while, making small talk about the beauty of the trees, pointing out animal footprints, and asking for certain things out of the bag Eriol brought with him that had bottled water, snacks, binoculars, etc.

After about two hours of walking, Eriol walked a ways off the path and plopped down under a tree, letting out a sigh.

"Let's rest for a bit," He said, straightening his glasses.

She sat down next to him and hugged her knees. "What's the matter. Can't you make it?"

"I can… but I prefer to sit down when I tell stories."

"So you're about to lie to me, are you?" She joked, nudging him with her elbow.

"No, no," He replied, gently smacking her arm in a playful way. "I wish."

Her smile faded, her expression becoming that of curiosity. "What's the story about?"

"I'm about to try and explain myself."

"…"

"I'm going to tell you how I became the way I am…"

Her curiosity transformed into surprise.

"I couldn't sleep last night… I was thinking about it… I… I upset you when you asked me about Kaho… I overreacted… It was just an honest question, and I shouldn't have responded so bitterly."

She merely listened.

"I was… embodied fourteen… I immaturely believe that since I was so much older than my body looked, I automatically knew all about love and what there was to do with it."

"Yeah, you're really more around Sakura's dad's age, aren't you…" Tomoyo said, looking a bit flustered.

"You never start living until life comes at you," He replied. "I feel the way I look. That's why I am the way I am. Anyways… I thought I knew what love was. I was ready to let everyone know, and I didn't care if everybody else was angry because they thought I was still a child… I was stupid… I was still a child. I bought a ring you see, a really expensive one. I gave up almost every last ounce of my money to do it because I wanted to splurge on her to show her how special she was to me…"

Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrows as she took it in.

He let out a half-hearted chuckle. "I had Ruby Moon go find her for me to tell me where she was. When she arrived, she told me that Kaho was at a restaurant and gave me the name. She tried to tell me more, but I rushed out before she could warn me what I was about to find…"

His smile faded completely. "When I… got there… I rushed in excitedly, looked into her eyes… and then into the eyes of the man she was sharing a meal with…"

Tomoyo gasped. "She was cheating on you?"

"I tried to convince myself that it was just a friend of hers, but the look on her face when she saw me… I knew the truth…"

"What'd you do!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I walked up to the table and placed the ring box in front of her and told her… You might wanna pawn this so you can by things for you and your lover…" He went quiet for a second. "…and then I walked out…"

Tomoyo's eyes were wide. "I never thought of Miss Mizuki like that…"

"Me neither… she was the one I loved. I gave myself to her… I gave her my heart, my soul…" He blushed. "My virginity…"

Tomoyo blushed too.

"I let her live in my house. I thought she was… the perfect woman. She was beautiful, intelligent, and she really liked me for who I was, not for my riches or power…" His eyes watered up a bit. "…but I was wrong…"

Tomoyo took in and let out a deep breath.

Eriol blinked several times and looked up at the sky, the sun glaring on his glasses through the trees. "Afterwards, I stayed alone a lot. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun tried to make me feel better, but in the end I cast them away from me to go do their own things. I suppose you remember Ruby's return as Nakuru to bother your brother and his boyfriend."

"Yeah… she was really disappointed to find out Touya was taken, but then she found a boyfriend. They're all in college together now."

Eriol sighed. "Anyways… I didn't have much left to my name, and I thought I was doomed to be living on the street because of that cursed ring. Luckily though, I'd made friends with a man in a bar who wanted me to go on a cruise with him since his wife couldn't go. I obliged, since I needed some relaxation."

He continued after taking a drink of water. "It was there I discovered how women would like you even if you were poor. I was sixteen at the time, but since I looked a bit older I could get away with many things. How else would I have gotten into the bar? Anyway, I found many girls flirting with me on the cruise, and I actually enjoyed it quite a lot. It made me feel like someone liked me."

Tomoyo nodded.

"Of course, you already knew that I got into the cruise line business because of the owner's daughter. I was introduced as her boyfriend, but I really had nothing more than lust for her. The man liked my business-oriented mind and my snappy dressing, and soon I was up high in his ranks. I told the girl that I wasn't interested not long after she introduced me, but she never held it against me… I worry that she might have actually loved me and still does, but I wasn't ready for real love. As I got older, I became more interested in being surrounded by the wonderful thing that was women. At first it was because they were so much more friendly and nicer on the eyes than men, but after awhile, I just wanted them in my bed with me."

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed.

"Don't misunderstand… I basked in the feeling of someone warm in my arms. It was a drug for me, having someone there to fill that empty space on the bed… and in my heart… Foolish really… My heart was as empty as it always was, but like any other drug, the sex made me forget and feel good about myself. I had to have it. I needed it with my entire being… The feeling I got when I was alone at night… in the dark… The way I felt curled up, running my hand along the spot where my lover should have been… It hurt so badly that I couldn't deal… I had to cover up that feeling by expressing my loneliness in the only way I knew how…"

He lowered his head and ran his fingers into his hair. "My heart ached for the love I'd been given… for the love that'd been taken from me… I was in a daze and confused lust with love and I…" He trembled slightly.

"I… didn't know…" Tomoyo replied solemnly.

"That's why I told you, silly," He said, raising his head and wiping his eyes. "It's stupid really… I was beating myself up over it all night."

"What made you understand now?" Tomoyo asked.

"I've been laying alone for a few days now. I'm thinking clearly for the first time in my life in many, many years. How I made it so well in business is anyone's guess."

She stood up. "Let's walk some more." She held her hand out to help him up.

He stared at it for a moment, then slowly reached out and placed his in hers. She pulled him up and he smiled at her.

"So, why'd you tell me this?" She asked as they walked together up the path farther.

"I trust you… and you're smart enough to understand me…"

She blushed. "Oh, shut up…"

"So, tell me something about you, Tomoyo… I've spilled my guts to you."

She laughed. "This is nothing close to what you just said but… I really did want to be a singer… After Sakura stopped capturing the cards, I lost my inspiration on directing, and I turned to music. I think I got really good, but my mom needed help at work, and soon enough… I lost my dreams in the dust of my past."

"Tomoyo…"

"What?"

"What do you say that when we get back to Tomoeda… we both make a fresh start. I'll throw away my past and start anew, and I know the first thing that I'm going to do."

"What's that?"

"Get a haircut."

-

He did not lie.

When the limo driver returned to town, he stopped them at a fancy salon, and the two both walked in. The driver left to retrieve a nicer outfit for Eriol on Eriol's request.

"What'll it be?" The woman asked, looking at Eriol like he was some sort of disgusting creature. After all, in the outfit he was wearing, he probably looked like a grunge music artist to her.

"I would like to have my hair cut and styled. Miss Tomoyo here wants a washing, a manicure, and a pedicure."

"Who me?" She asked, blushing.

"I know girls like that kind of stuff," He responded, laughing, paying the woman.

The two were escorted away from each other.

-

While the women worked on Tomoyo's fingers and toes, her hair rolled up in a dryer, she thought about what had happened in the woods.

_I've never seen a boy cry like that… I mean, boys cry no matter how much they hate to admit it but… the way he cried… it was almost like he was afraid to be sad…yet… you could really feel the pain. It erupted from him like an aura. The poor boy has a broken heart, and he doesn't know how to fix it. Betrayal is the worst kind of thing to do to someone…_She pondered, closing her eyes and imagining him. _I almost feel bad for making this bet…_

Her eyes flew open. _Almost._

"Oh, that's nice!" Tomoyo exclaimed, looking at her manicured nails.

-

Tomoyo couldn't have been happier with her hair. Being washed professionally made it shine like diamonds, tumbling around her shoulders in perfect curls. This was the kind of hair people didn't put up. She wondered if Rapunzel had hair like that.

"Well, well, well!" The woman Eriol had paid earlier said in surprise. "You don't even look like the same person!"

Tomoyo turned around.

Eriol walked in, straightening his tie and looking mighty proud of himself. He had put on black slacks, a matching vest, and a white blouse underneath. His shoes were shiny and clean, and his hair… It had been cut short with a part very similar to Fujitaka, Sakura's father, except it was in the middle. He looked even more distinguished and rich than he did before. He was… very handsome…

"Wow!" Tomoyo exclaimed, not realizing just how pretty SHE looked.

"Wow…" He said after meeting eyes with her.

The two blushed.

"Here," Eriol said, handing the lady a hundred dollars. "It's a tip."

The women stared at him in shock.

"Will you marry me?" One of them asked, starry eyed.

"Bye, see-ya!" He chimed, dragging Tomoyo out. "I must not give into temptation, y'know!"

"I thought you said you were starting fresh!" Tomoyo yelled.

"We'll start by getting out of here!" He sang, zooming off down the street where the limo had been parked.

"OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD AND I HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH THE CRAZY GUY!"

He laughed.


	7. Day Six: If I Loved You

Day 6: If I Loved You

"Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol led her by hand through the halls. He had greeted her at the door with a blindfold, and after getting dressed in a somewhat frilly pink dress, she followed him blindly.

He had shown up back in his nice suit as he usually did, but now with his new haircut he looked even more dignified. Yet, with the white blindfold in his hand, she began to wonder what he was up to and if it was as dignified as he looked.

She giggled. "Come on! Tell me!"

"No," He replied, laughing. "You'll see!"

"I can't see anything!"

"It's just a little farther."

The ride down she battered him with questions that he just chuckled and responded with a "you'll see". It was partly infuriating, partly charming. She couldn't decide which emotion she would rather go with.

"Here…" He said, leading her into a room. She could hear a few people moving around inside the room. "We're here…"

He let go of her hand and untied the blindfold, dropping it from around her face and putting it in his pocket. She gasped. "This is a---"

"A recording studio," He responded. "You always wanted to be a singer, right?"

She covered her mouth with her hands, staring at the glass window with the microphone inside.

The men running the machine were all smiling at her. "This is…"

"I want to see what you can do… and you can have as many copies made as you want. All you have to do is make it."

"It's for me?" She whispered, turning to him in shock.

"Well, I don't think I'm much of a singer," He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Go ahead. Get inside!"

One of the workers showed her the way in, and she stood in front of the microphone. Her hands trembled as she put the headphones on over her ears, and Eriol's smile faded. She was nervous.

"What song do you want to sing?" One of the men called into the studio.

"D… Do you have… "If I Loved You" from Carousel?" She asked into the microphone.

One of the men smiled and dug through some CD tracks before placing one inside the CD player. A piano track began to play, and she looked fairly pale as it played.

In a trembling voice, she started to sing. "_If… I loved you… Time and again… I would try to say… all I'd want you… to know…_ I can't do this!" She cried, backing up.

"What's the matter?" Eriol asked, leaning over to talk into the studio through the microphone.

"I haven't done this before! I haven't sung for anyone in a really long time, and I just don't think I can do it by myself…" Her eyes were lined with tears.

Eriol stood and disappeared from her view. "Play it again," He told them as he walked away.

It started over, and she turned around to find him approaching her from behind. "It'll be all right…" He mumbled to her, putting a pair of headphones on himself.

Eriol leaned up toward the microphone and smiled at her, then began singing, "_If I loved you… Time and again I would try to say… all I'd want you to know…_" Whatever he said about not being much of a singer had to have been a lie.

She felt her confidence rise as she started into the second verse, "_If I loved you…words wouldn't come in an easy way… 'Round in circles… I'd go…"_

He sang, "_Longing to tell you…_" and their eyes met. His cheeks flushed, "_but afraid and shy…"_

She noticed his blush and responded by doing the same thing, "_I'd let my golden chances pass me by…_"

A pang hit their hearts as they sang together, a solemn line that reminded them of their losses. "_Soon… you'd leave me… off you would go in the mists of day…"_ Eriol made up his own harmony along with her melody. "_Never… never… to know…How I loved you!…"_ They both looked into each others eyes again. "_If… I… loved you…"_

They both looked away, turning red in the face as the track finished and cut off.

"Brilliant work you two!" One of the workers said as they exited the studio.

"Thanks…" Eriol whispered.

She nodded. "Thank you very much."

"You're very great together."

"Make a copy for her and for me," Eriol said.

-

"Um…" Tomoyo said as she stared at the disk in her hands as they together walked out together.

"Yes?"

"Th… Thank you… for this…"

"What? It wasn't that expensive-"

"No… for letting me sing…again…"

"You're the only one who can let out your voice, Tomoyo."

She smiled up at him. "Yeah… but with you there, I remembered the strength I used to have singing in front of a crowd. It was easier with you backing me up."

Eriol smiled back at her tenderly.

"I'm surprised you knew that song," She started, walking ahead of him and quickly changing the subject. "I'm surprised."

"I love music! Everything about it, every genre, though of course I'm into classical," He chuckled. "I've got a rocker in me too though."

"I think you're off your rocker," She mumbled, smirking.

"We should come back sometime."

"Hum?"

"We should… come back and sing again. It was fun."

"Yeah, it was…"

"Hey, now. You should head home and get ready. We're going out to dinner tonight, okay?"

"Err… okay…" She blinked.

-

Eriol, who took no time getting ready, occupied his afternoon by laying on his bed with his CD player on. "If I Loved You" by Eriol and Tomoyo… It was an incredibly good song. He thought that her voice was like an angel's, and though she hadn't sung in a very long time, she was still just as talented, maybe even better now that her voice had matured.

He let out a relaxed sigh just as his hotel door opened.

"Hey," Syaoran greeted.

"I take it you don't knock anymore," Eriol said, turning off his player.

"I did. You didn't hear it."

"Oh…"

"You seem to be in a good mood," Syaoran commented, raising an eyebrow. The boy was definitely taking a page out of Eriol's book, pushing buttons and all.

"Can a man not be in a good mood?"

"Of course he can," Syaoran shrugged. "It's just a different kind of good mood. The kind a guy gets when he's in love."

"Will you lay off that? I've already told you that I'm not in love."

"Your mouth speaks what you say is truth, yet your eyes speak what you know is lies," Syaoran replied rather poetically.

"You should write a book…" Eriol mumbled. "You come up with that all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm not as dumb as I let on," Syaoran replied. The boy had apparently gotten used to being insulted by Sakura's brother.

"Well, you have to be to think that I have room in my teensy weensy blackened heart for a woman."

"You're pretty rough on yourself."

Eriol chuckled. "Yes… Yes I am. Now, state your business."

"I came to see how you were doing," Syaoran shrugged as Eriol walked to his window and looked out. "I mean, tomorrow is the seventh day of the bet, right? I wanted to know who was winning."

Eriol was silent for a moment, as if he was trying to remember what Syaoran was talking about, and it hit him suddenly like Syaoran's fist coming down upon the top of his head.

"Hey, I'm talking here!" Syaoran yelled.

"I'm winning, stupid!" Eriol replied.

"Really? You've charmed Tomoyo into falling desperately in love with you?"

"Well… not exactly," Eriol said, pressing his finger tips together.

"Then, you're losing," Syaoran responded blandly.

"No! I… I'm going to do it at dinner tonight! I'll enchant her!"

"Really…" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "So, you're going to make her fall in love with you."

"Yes."

"…so you can win the bet…"

"Yes."

"…so you can go gallivanting with other women, in the process breaking her heart."

"…" Eriol stepped back as Syaoran's words brought him to a realization. "I hadn't thought about it before…"

"You don't think much, do you," Syaoran said, picking up a few of Eriol's scattered clothes, most likely a habit picked up by hanging out with Sakura so much.

"Well, I decided that I wasn't going to do the gallivanting thing already… so that wouldn't be wrong, would it?"

"-and according to you, she doesn't love you yet, so if she doesn't love you, you'll both still… win… or lose?"

"Tomoyo would win either way…" Eriol said flatly. "Now, that's not fair, is it?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Well, you can figure that out on your own. You're date's in about half an hour."

Eriol jumped the bed and ran out the door. "You'd better not be here when I get back!" Eriol yelled.

"Why would I stay in your empty hotel room!"

-

Tomoyo was already at the restaurant, sitting at the table and filing her nails. Eriol suspected her to be angry and approached cautiously.

"Err… sorry I'm late!" He chimed as he sat down. "Traffic was murderous."

"It's all right," She said, not sounding too pleased or convinced.

The shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Um…" He tried. "Is something the matter?"

She looked away. "No. I just saw my ex-boyfriend, and I'm agitated. He keeps trying to hook up again, but I'm not interested."

"He's not bothering you too bad, is he?" Eriol asked, leaning his chin on the table.

"No," She mumbled. "He just seems to be everywhere that I go."

The waiter approached and set down some menus for them. They both nodded in thanks and opened them simultaneously.

"Maybe you should report him to the police," Eriol suggested, eyeing the entrées.

"He's not that big a problem," Tomoyo replied irritably, as if he'd claimed her as stupid. "You're overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting. He might be stalking you," Eriol snapped, eyeing her over his menu.

"I would have noticed if he was stalking me," She snapped back, also eyeing him over her menu.

"But you said that he seems to be everywhere you go!"

"It was a coincidence!"

"You can't be sure!"

She shut her menu, wearing her stubborn face again.

"I won't sit here and let you scold me like a child. I'm leaving," She growled, standing up and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Wait!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist. "I wasn't… I was just trying to protect you…" He stared at her desperately. For some reason, his heart ached heavily.

"I can take care of myself," She responded, pulling her hand away. "Leave me alone."

"Tomoyo…" He whispered, reaching out to her. "Please, I was… Fine… do what you want…" He turned away and looked back at his menu. His eyes burned with tears, and he couldn't understand why. It aggravated him. He slammed his fist down upon the table, making the decorative vase and silverware jingle.

Tomoyo exited the restaurant, placing her nail file into her brown purse. She was digging inside it for her car keys when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry…" She said, looking up, then gasped in surprise. "Kyosuke!"

Kyosuke was her last object of affection, a handsome man with fawn hair and eyes as dark as oil. "Tomoyo!" He shouted, beaming. "We just keep running into each other, huh!"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking around.

"Ah…" He rubbed the back of his neck and was silent, as if searching for an answer. "I was just going to get something to eat."

"You were always a bad liar, Kyosuke. What are you really doing here? In fact, why were you at the mall last week? Why were you near my mom's house four days ago? Why did I see you staring at me from the shop across the street when I came in here twenty minutes ago?"

He was silent.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to hook up again? I'm not interested anymore, Kyosuke. Please, just leave me alone…" She turned and headed toward her car parked on the street.

He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Come on… Give me one more shot," He whined.

"No," She said, trying to yank her arm away. His grip tightened.

"I promise I'll treat you better," His voice had become deeper, more frightening.

"Let go!" She shouted, pulling more desperately and using her other hand to pry at his fingers. She had dropped her purse and keys, now laying forgotten on the ground.

Eriol looked out the window, stopping in mid-sentence of ordering. "Um… could that wait a moment?"

He let go, shoving her against the wall of the restaurant. "Stop it!" She screamed, trying to push him away as he advanced on her. The heel of her black high-heel broke, and she fell over.

"Please, come back to me, Tomoyo," Kyosuke said, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her into the alleyway. "If you don't, I'll have to make you." His voice sounded too innocent for his words.

Tears spilled down her face as she struggled to get up. "Leave me alone…" She sobbed, crawling toward the dumpster so that she could get up.

"Stop saying that!" He shouted. "I can't leave you alone!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, sobbing as loudly as she could.

"Shut up!" He yelled, shoving her onto her back with a hard kick of his foot. "You're mine!"

"She doesn't belong to anyone."

Kyosuke turned around and met eyes with Eriol who was slipping off his jacket. "Leave her alone."

"Who are you?" Kyosuke asked with a sneer.

"I don't think you're in the position to ask questions, sir," Eriol replied calmly, walking towards him slowly and cautiously. "If you leave now, I won't hurt you."

"Hurt me? Since when was a wuss in a suit a threat?" Kyosuke laughed, his eyes gleaming somewhat psychotically.

"You're really asking for it," Eriol said, dropping his coat to the ground.

"Who are you to her anyways?" Kyosuke backed up defensively.

"I'm a friend," Eriol responded, "but even if I didn't know who she was, I would never allow this to go on."

"You don't rule me, pretty boy."

"And neither is she yours to rule. Leave now, and I won't slam your head into the pavement."

Kyosuke made a punch at Eriol, and Eriol tried to dodge. He wasn't quite ready for the attack, and Kyosuke's fist met with his face. Eriol stumbled back slightly, his nose dripping blood, and a crack in his glasses apparent.

"You can beat me up all you want, but I won't let you hurt Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted, punching Kyosuke in the stomach.

Tomoyo started pulling herself to her feet, using the wall for support.

Eriol slammed Kyosuke into the ground, losing his calm air and quickly falling into a blind rage. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white, and his body shook with his anger. His cheeks were flushed, and his teeth were gritted, eyes squinted.

"You'd better tell me right now that you will never lay a filthy hand, finger, or even you repulsive sight upon her again, or I'll make sure of it!" Eriol shouted.

Kyosuke trembled on the ground, beaten, and obviously not ready for another round. "I promise!" He cried, tears of fear rolling down his cheeks. "Just don't call the police!"

Eriol spat on the ground next to him. "Rotting in jail is too good for you. I hope you die."

Kyosuke scrambled to his feet and ran, limping, away.

Eriol panted, his chest heaving under his ripped shirt. With his right hand, he swiped some of his bangs out of his eyes.

"ERIOL!" Tomoyo bawled, throwing herself into his arms so quickly that he had to lean against the other wall to keep from falling down.

Eriol clenched to her tightly, burying his bloodied face into her silky locks of hair.

"You were right…" She sniffled. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize… It's all right…" He soothed, opening his eyes. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

She nodded into his shoulder. He looked at his hands, placed against her back near her shoulders, still trembling, but no longer out of anger. He hadn't realized how terrified he had been just now, not for his safety… but hers…

He sank to the ground and held her close to him, feeling her tense muscles loosen and relax against him. He leaned his head back and stared up at the bit of sky that he could see from the alley. The crack in his left lens made the moon look sliced in half with a piece falling off. Stars winked at him.

He brought one of his shaking hands up and stroked her hair. "It's okay now…" He whispered. "I won't let anybody hurt you…"

She had fallen asleep in his arms.

-

Syaoran slammed open Eriol's hotel room door. "ERIOL! Sakura told me everything! What are you crazy!" He shouted, then froze.

Eriol sat on the edge of his bed, fingers tangled in his hair. "You were right… Syaoran…" He spoke in a cracking voice.

"Eriol?"

He looked up and smiled at him. His cheeks were wet. "I'm such a fool… All this time, it was right in front of me, and I couldn't see…" His voice was a hopeless sigh.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, looking horrified at his friend's behavior. This wasn't like him at all. "Dude, are you feeling all right?"

"Terrible, thanks," Eriol said dryly, though not really pulling it off with as much force as he wanted.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, sitting down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No… I've been an idiot… I've been blind to the truth, and now that I know it… I feel like the lowest of scum…"

"What?"

"I know the truth, Syaoran!" He grabbed his friends shoulders, fresh tears spilling down his face. "I do love her… and she doesn't deserve the love of a filthy pervert like me."

"What!"

"She must think I'm so stupid!" He cried, standing and pacing. "The way I just find ways to justify my actions! Oh! I'm so FOOLISH!"

Syaoran stared at him. "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, but you've made it clear enough that I'm aware that you are in love with Tomoyo… even though I already knew that…"

"I get the point, Syaoran," Eriol mumbled, leaning his forehead against the wall.

"So, what are you going to do? Tell her how you feel?"

Eriol laughed bitterly. "She'd laugh at me… or worse… she wouldn't say anything at all… and even if she liked me… she deserves so much better."

"So… what are you going to do?"

"I can't stick around… Seeing her will drive me insane…"

"For the third time, what are you going to do?" Syaoran asked.

"There's only one thing I can do… I'm going back to England first thing tomorrow morning."

(A/N: GASP! An update? OMG! Yeah, I know, it's been awhile, but this chapter's eleven pages, so I hope that makes up for it. Final chapter coming soon... hopefully...)


	8. Day Seven: The Definition of the Word

Day 7: The Definition of the Word

Tomoyo lay in bed at Sakura's house, the sunlight barely peeking through the window. Sakura had been kind enough to go get her pink nighty, so she had worn it to bed, but through most of the night she slept restlessly, which resulted in messy hair.

All the thoughts had spun through her head. All the horrible events… but mostly all the wonderful things that had happened with Eriol… At first he was a bit of a jerk, but now that she'd had time to dwell on it, she realized that she hadn't been the sweetest person either. He'd soon become a great friend to hang out with, and he was so caring and inquisitive. During some of their conversations, he would be so philosophical and intelligent, unlike all the rest of her boyfriends. He was fun and exciting and joked a lot, but he was also sweet and knew how to make someone feel better. He'd even opened up to her and made her realize how badly he'd been hurt in the past.

She rolled over on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

He'd even… saved her life…

"I have to talk to him!" She exclaimed, raising up.

She stumbled out of bed and rushed out of the room, heading down the stairs in a flash. She froze when she saw Sakura sitting on the couch, reading. "Oh, Tomoyo, you're up," Sakura greeted, smiling.

"I need to talk to Eriol. Can Syaoran give me a ride to the hotel he's staying at?"

"He won't be there," Syaoran's voice came from the kitchen as he approached, looking solemn.

"What do you mean he won't be there?" Tomoyo asked, panic rising in her voice. "Where is he?"

"He's headed back for England on a plane. It takes off twenty minutes from now."

"WHAT!" Tomoyo screamed, eyes filling with tears. "NO! TELL ME IT'S A LIE!"

Syaoran's eyes were downcast. "He told me not to tell anyone he was leaving…"

"You have to take me to the airport, Syaoran!" Tomoyo begged. "You have to! Please!"

"-but you're clothes and-"

"We don't have time to waste! We have to now, Syaoran!"

"Well…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "If you say so."

Tomoyo bolted to the door and slipped into the first pair of shoes she saw, a pair of Sakura's house slippers and grabbed one of Sakura's light-pink sweaters off the coat rack.

She was the first one into Syaoran's car. "DRIVE!" She told him as Sakura scrambled into the backseat. "We have to get there before it's too late!"

"-but why do you need to talk to him so bad?" Sakura asked, laying in an awkward position in the backseat as Syaoran backed out of the driveway.

"I… I just have to see him… I have to thank him for all he's done for me… I can't just let him go… I won't let him go without saying goodbye!"

"I think that if we hurry we might just make it," Syaoran commented, concentrating on the road as he headed toward the airport. "Let's hope for the best, ne?"

Tomoyo clasped her hands in her lap and stared at them. "I can't believe he'd do this…"

Nobody answered to her call.

Syaoran continued down the road. _Sorry, Eriol… but I don't keep your promises. Not when it comes down to this… Not when I have to see her like that…_

-

Eriol sat at the airport, staring solemnly at his suitcase in front of him. His eyes trailed up to the plane schedule, and he sighed. He softly sang to himself, "_If I loved you…time and again I would try to say… all I'd want you to know… If I loved you… words wouldn't come in an easy way… 'round in circles… I'd go… Longing to tell you but afraid and shy… I'd let my golden chances pass me by…"_ He froze for a second, then continued, changing the words. _"Soon… I'd leave you… Off I would go in the mists of day… Never, never… to know… how I loved you…" _He didn't finish, hanging his head and sighing again.

-

"There it is!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pointing to the airport as they approached it and checking the clock in the car. "We only have two minutes to find him!"

Syaoran pulled into the parking lot, trying to find a parking space. She didn't wait for him to find one, opening the door as the car was still moving and hopping out, running in slippered feet toward the door.

"Tomoyo!" She heard Sakura shout but didn't turn around. There wasn't anytime. Her precious two minutes were ticking away.

-

"Now boarding," The intercom said. Eriol followed in line with the rest of the people headed towards the plane to England. He stopped and looked back for a moment, then turned to face the person in front of him again. "Is this my last time seeing you, Japan? Was that my last time seeing you… Tomoyo?"

-

Tomoyo was panting heavily, her side panging, as she pushed and shoved her way through the crowd. Several times security officers tried to stop her, but by sheer determination and will, she managed to outrun them or escape them. She didn't have time to waste. She cursed at people and told them to move, going as fast as she possibly could towards the waiting area.

"I'm almost there," She told herself aloud to reassure herself. "I'll find him there."

She shoved a man out of the way, knocking him to the floor and zooming onward. The man was too stunned to be angry.

"Almost there, almost there."

Her heart was pounding.

"He'll be there, he'll be there."

Her body was sweaty.

"Eriol!"

Her eyes were stinging.

She burst into the waiting area wide-eyed and huffing. "ERIOL!" She screamed out over the crowds that all looked at her in surprise or dazed-wonder. "ERIOL!" She shouted again, slowly walking around the place.

Her eyes went to the flight schedule, and she felt her entire world crashing down on her. This said that it was currently taking off…

"NO!" She yelled, running to the window. She saw the plane slowly moving along on the runway. "ERIOL!" She shouted, banging on the window. "ERIOL, COME BACK!" She burst into tears.

"ERIOL!" She bawled, sliding down to her knees and leaning her head against the window. She screamed hysterically, scaring a few people, and banged her fist against the window in hopelessness. She was too late… "Damn it…" She sniffed, then sobbed his name again, trembling with her sorrow.

Sakura and Syaoran spotted her with ease when they entered the room. "Tomoyo!" Sakura cried, teary eyed. "Oh, no!"

"We're too late…" Syaoran hung his head in disgust with himself. "Why couldn't I have driven a little faster!" He spun around and punched a nearby concrete pole. "OW!"

"Ah! You idiot! You probably broke your hand!" Sakura squealed in horror.

"You're right…" He winced. "I am an idiot… and in pain… lots of pain… I need anger management classes or something… ah… ow…"

"Oh, S-" Sakura began then silenced, looking up. "Syaoran…" She whispered, watching a body walk across the waiting area, suitcase in hand.

Syaoran looked up. He didn't say a word, but a smile spread across his face, despite his hand.

Tomoyo had settled down to a whimpering squeak of his name, sniffling. Her hands had dropped to her sides, and she just looked pitifully lost.

Someone stepped up behind her, but she didn't notice.

"Did you wear that for me?"

Her head jolted up, and she flung around to look at the boy before her. "E-Eriol!" She exclaimed, unable to breathe.

He smiled slightly, setting down his bag and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Good morning."

She stood up. Her legs burned with the pain of running so far, but it didn't matter now. "Eriol?" She asked again, unbelieving.

"That would be me…" He shrugged, smiling calmly.

"Wh-what are you doing here? The plane…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"I… I thought about something…" He explained.

"Thought…" She whispered.

"Yes… I was just about to get on the plane and I realized… that I wasn't finished here in Japan yet."

Tomoyo stared at him, sniffing.

His smile widened only slightly. "I realized that I had not yet finished my bet."

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The-"

"Let me finish," He told her, and she silenced.

He began approaching her as he spoke. "Yes, I realized that I have failed in my bet to make you fall in love with me, therefore losing… but I had one more day, you see. We made the bet for one week which is indeed, seven days, and I was giving up my opportunity to win." His grin broadened even more.

Tomoyo stared at him hurtfully.

"At that point, I still hadn't convinced myself to come back," He told her stopping right in front of her. "I didn't want to see you… Actually, I did, but I couldn't face you."

She was incredibly confused at this point.

"I was afraid of how you'd react when you realized you'd won the bet, considering that one day isn't even enough for a master player like me to win over a lady for life. I expected you would laugh at me, not only because I'd lost, but because…" He put his hand against her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb slightly. "Because I had become a slave to you."

"Slave?"

"Indeed," His smile brightened, his eyes warm and caring. "I came back because I knew that no matter what, I was a slave to you."

Tomoyo stared blank-faced at him.

"You haunt my thoughts… You haunt my dreams… You speak I cannot do a thing but cater to what you say… You laugh and I cannot help but smile… You cry… and I cannot do anything but cry along with you… and…" His voice trembled, his smile fading. "You live…"

Her eyes moistened.

"…You live… and I cannot live without you."

Tears spilled down her cheeks, but she didn't speak.

"I figured that you would laugh at me because…" He repeated. "Not only because I'd lost…"

A tear slipped down his cheek, "but because I'd fallen so deeply in love with you."

"Eriol…" She choked, sniffling.

"The hunter becomes the hunted…" He joked, sniffing as well, wiping his tear away from his eye. "You are a marvel, Tomoyo… A true marvel…"

"Eriol… you're wrong!"

"Eh?"

"I would… I would never laugh at you!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Eriol… I… I love you!"

His eyes widened. "You… You do?"

"Of course I do! Why do you think I came here?" She sobbed. "I couldn't let you go! I wouldn't! I can't imagine my life without you! I would be so miserable if I never saw your face, never heard your voice…"

"-but I- I'm…" He began, at a loss for words.

"You're an amazing person. You're smart and fun and caring… You treat me with more respect than any of my other boyfriends, and you relate to me more than any of them to… You aren't afraid to cry in front of me, and you're not afraid to let me cry in front of you… Y-You put your heart into everything that you do, and even if you go astray, you try to fix it… You're passionate and kind and… everything I could ever want… You saved my life and risked your own… How could I not be in love with someone like that?"

"I thought I was…" He trailed off.

"Whatever you thought you were, you were wrong," She told him.

He looked down into her eyes. "My God…" He said, coming to a revelation. "You are a marvel. You've changed me."

"I didn't do anything…" She whimpered.

"No… no… you're right… It wasn't you… It was love," He winked.

She sniffed again. "That's so corny."

"Yeah…" He whispered, leaning in closely. "It is…" His lips touched hers, and she soon returned the favor.

"Aw… that was so beautiful!" Sakura wailed, waterfalls of tears pouring off her cheeks. "It's just like a movie!"

"Wait… I'm confused…" Syaoran began. "_Who loves who _again? Was it Eriol in love with Tomoyo or the other way around?"

"You're silly," Sakura joked, laughing. "They love each other, just like we do!"

Syaoran smiled. "Yeah… that's right."

Sakura took his hand to hold it.

"AH! My hand, ah!" He yelped.

"Oops, my bad… I guess we should get to a hospital."

"That would be good," Syaoran said gruffly, cringing in pain.

Tomoyo and Eriol didn't notice anything happening in the world around them, lost in their own bliss. Eriol had been lost on the path, forgetting what the difference between love and loneliness was, and Tomoyo had given up on love… Their two paths had met, and they came together to remember the definition of the word.

Love (_n)_: A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person

…but then again… it really isn't that scientific, is it…

It really isn't definable at all.

Fin

A/N: Ta da! I finally finished it! I'm on a roll! Thank you all so incredibly much for reading. Your reviews and comments mean so much to me and really make my day. I'm really glad you stuck with me and that you enjoyed it. I hope to bring more writing for you to enjoy in the future. My love goes out to all of you.

Li'l Yahiko


End file.
